Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5}{2t - 5} \div \dfrac{2}{4t}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{5}{2t - 5} \times \dfrac{4t}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 5 \times 4t } { (2t - 5) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{20t}{4t - 10}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{10t}{2t - 5}$